That's How it Starts
by elizamccoy
Summary: It all started with the Triwizard Tournament. It started with an unpredictable friendship that bloomed into love. Dramione
1. A Bit of a Shock

**So, this is my first fanfic. It's a Dramione fanfic, and it takes place in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It might be kinda OOC, but anyways, enjoy! :)**

Draco

I crept silently through the corridors to meet my father. Earlier that day, I had received a letter from him saying to meet him by the potions classroom at midnight. As I waited for him to appear, I thought about what he could possibly want to talk about. But usually when my father comes, it's not anything good. All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, Draco."

I turned around, whipping my wand out. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice low and deadly.

"Only to talk to you, dear son. You see, you have been, well, dishonoring the Malfoy name. You let that mudblood Granger beat you on all of your exams last year, not to mention that she punched your precious little face, as your mother says. I've decided to give you one last chance at redemption. As you may have heard, Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament this year. That idiot Dumbledore is only allowing seventh-year students to enter. However, I have a strong feeling that you and that piece of scum, Potter, will be chosen."

After he said that, all the color drained from my face. I was not expecting that. Well, actually, I was expecting the scolding part, just not the last little bit. Of course I knew about the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone knew about that. The tasks are extremely dangerous. It's no wonder Dumbledore is only letting seventh-years compete. What my father just said was the most terrifying thing I've ever heard, well almost anyway. I gulped.

"Well then, I'll see you another day. Don't disappoint me."

I stood there shaking for a moment after he left. I knew he wasn't kidding. I sighed and went back to my dormitory. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next days passed in a whiz. I did things without knowing what I was doing. I sat in class thinking about what my father had told me, hoping that no teacher would call on me.

When the day came for the champions to be chosen, I sat at the edge of my seat, waiting to hear my name. I knew I was going to be chosen. How Potter was going to be chosen I didn't know, because Hogwarts couldn't have two champions.

"Viktor Krum." I heard. "Fleur Delacour."

And then it was me. My already white face paled even further, and I could feel everybody's eyes staring at me as I walked down. Even though my father had warned me I didn't think he would actually do it. All the hope I had that maybe, just maybe my name wouldn't be called was crushed once I heard "Dr-" come from Dumbledore's mouth.

The only puzzle was how he had gotten the goblet to choose me. After all, a ton of seventh years put their name in. Well, I suppose not the only puzzle. As I entered the champions room, I wondered how Potter would get chosen too.

Once I was in, I saw the other two champions' eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" I heard the blonde French girl exclaim angrily. "Theese eez not possible! Only seventh years can put their name in! Eez theese some kind of joke?!"

Viktor just stared stonily at me.

I just smirked. "Maybe some people are more clever than others," I said. I had learned long ago that I shouldn't show my feelings, so I pretended to be okay, though on the inside, I was agreeing with the French girl.

But before she could reply, the door opened and Potter burst in followed by Dumbledore. Dumbledore calmly but firmly asked Potter, "Did you put your name into the goblet of fire?"

"No," Potter said, confused and panicked. I believed him because I knew who did put his name in, though I wasn't going to say anything. After all, I hated his guts.

I was surprised Dumbledore was this calm. I was surprised he didn't even come bursting in here to yell at me for supposedly putting my name in the goblet of fire. I guess he had to pretend everything was all right for the other students.

After he supposedly believed Potter, he turned his attention to me. I didn't think he liked me before, but now he was sure to like me less.

"How did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" He asked me. "Did you ask an older student to put it in for you?"

"No," I replied, though I didn't think he would believe me. "I don't know why or how my name was in there."

He stared at me, like he could read the truth from my eyes or something. Actually, he probably could.

Suddenly, the French girl spoke up. Apparently she had recovered from the shock. "Theese eez outrageous! You just want a beetter chance to win! He cannot compete!" She yelled angrily.

Viktor just continued to glare at us. Geez, did that guy ever speak?

"I assure you that this was not done on purpose, but I'm afraid he must compete, they both must. It is the rule." Dumbledore said calmly, in reply to her angry outburst.

And I knew he was right, so I didn't try to get out of it or anything.

* * *

After the long lecture the teachers gave us in the room, we got to go back to our house dormitories to rest. Like that was going to happen. I'm sure the whole slytherin house was throwing a party to celebrate that I was the Hogwarts champion.

As I entered the common room, I could already tell the party was going on at full swing. I smiled to myself. These slytherins were just so crazy.

"Yo man!" said a familiar voice. Blaise Zabini. I smirked as he whisked me into the crowd. "Let's party!" He yelled. And I let myself get lost in the music, dancing, and the crowd of crazy people.

 **So that was it! Hopefully it didn't suck too badly! :p Review to tell me what I should name this, and favorite and follow. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I will try to update as often as I can, but that might be a long time because school is about to start. :( Tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not, and until next time my fellow readers!**


	2. An Exciting Event for Hogwarts

**Hey guys! I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating very often, but since school is about to start, I figured I would write as much as I could for now. :) So last chapter I got 4 follows, 2 favorites, and 1 review. I know that that's not a lot, but it means the world to me! I also want to thank those of you that just decided to give this a try, even if you didn't like it. So thanks, I really appreciate it! I apologize if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. I also apologize if I make any mistakes about what happened in the books because I haven't read the Goblet of Fire in forever. Anyway, you didn't come here to see me babble, so enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **P.S. This is at the same time as chapter 1, just from Hermione's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to the author. I only own the plot of the story.**

Hermione

Hogwarts was doing something special this year. I just didn't know what. It seemed like some people knew what it was, like Draco Malfoy, that stupid git. Whatever it was though, it had to be really exciting to get everyone so thrilled. Ron's brother knew what it was too, he just wouldn't tell us. By us I mean me, Harry, and Ron.

At the end of the welcome feast, I could tell Dumbledore was about to tell us what Hogwarts was doing. He cleared his throat. "I am proud to announce that-" he said before getting interrupted by a stranger bursting into the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled. "May I introduce to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

Everyone stared, and no one clapped for him except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. Harry and Ron whispered to each other. "Mad-eye Moody?" they said in awe.

"What happened to his face?" I asked them.

"Dunno," replied Ron, still staring at Professor Moody.

As Professor Moody took a drink from a flask from his robe, I noticed he had a wooden leg.

"As I was saying," continued Dumbledore, "Hogwarts is proud to host a very important event this year, the Triwizard Tournament!"

Fred Weasley yelled something, though I wasn't paying attention because I was still trying to process what Dumbledore said. I knew what the Triwizard tournament was. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. I knew that there were three tasks and different wizarding schools competed in it.

Dumbledore proceeded with an explanation of what the Triwizard Tournament, though I didn't hear a word he said until "death toll".

"Death toll?" I whispered worriedly.

"Only students of age-17 or older-are allowed to put their name in, so for those of you younger than that-his eyes swept across the hall, lingering on Fred and George-I advise you not to waste your time putting your name in." Dumbledore continued, "For even though we will take precautions, the tasks are still very dangerous."

I approved, though I knew Fred and George would still try to put their name in.

Dumbledore told us that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving in October, and then, he started talking to Professor Moody.

We all got up and started walking towards the exit. Fred, George, and Ron started talking about how unfair Dumbledore was and how they were still going to put their name in. "People have died!" I reminded them.

"But what's the fun without a little risk?" replied Fred. I rolled my eyes. All boys were the same.

We headed toward the Gryffindor dormitories, Neville getting stuck along the way.

* * *

On the first lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody told us that we weren't going to need our books. I was horrified. What would we be doing without books? Ron looked excited. I rolled my eyes at him.

I had to admit though, Professor Moody was interesting. He jumped right into the lesson, and scolded Lavender for not paying attention. Apparently, his magical eye could see through things.

"Do you know which curses are punished the most in the wizarding world?" he asked.

Ron told him the Imperius Curse, and Professor Moody demonstrated on a spider. He made it do a tap dance and cartwheels, and we were all laughing until he started yelling about how it was total control. He could make it jump out a window, drown itself, throw it down somebody's throat. Knowing Ron's fear of spiders, I looked at him and saw him shudder.

"It can be fought, and I'll teach you how!" he shouted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" We all jumped in surprise, and he put the spider back in the jar.

He asked if anyone knew anything else, and my hand shot up. So did Neville's, surprisingly. He called on Neville and he said, "The Crutiatus Curse."

Professor Moody demonstrated on a spider again. It was awful! I could see the spider twitching in pain very clearly because he had enlarged it. I looked over at Neville, and he looked as if he were in as much pain as the spider. Before I could stop myself, I yelled,"Stop it!"

Surprisingly, Professor Moody did. The spider continued to twitch, and Neville continued to look horrified. I wondered what could've possibly happened to make him so afraid.

"Right...know any others?" Professor Moody asked.

I tentatively raised my hand, and he called on me, as I was the only one who did raise my hand. "Avada Kedavra," I whispered quietly. The killing curse.

And though I knew what was coming for the spider, I still couldn't help but flinch when he cast the spell. And after a flash of green light, the spider lay dead on the desk. Professor Moody swept it onto the floor.

"Not nice. Not pleasant. There's no way to block it. No one has survived it except for one person, and he's sitting in front of me," said Professor Moody. Everyone turned to stare at Harry. I saw his cheeks redden, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and stared at the blackboard.

* * *

After class, everyone was talking about Professor Moody's class. I saw Neville, still looking terrified. I went over to comfort him, Harry and Ron behind me. Neville started talking in an unnaturally high voice and before I knew it, Professor Moody was over here. I wanted to be mad at him for terrifying my friend, but it was an interesting lesson.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, and then Professor Moody invited Neville to tea.

As we approached the Fat Lady, Harry and Ron kept talking about Moody's lesson. We got started on our homework, and then we went to dinner. I needed to get to the library for research, so I ate as fast as I could and rushed off.

At the library, I looked through books on house elves. They've been enslaved for centuries, and no one has done anything about it! I was infuriated! I decided to create a society for house elves. I brainstormed a few ideas when suddenly, the perfect name came into my head! I would call it "Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status"! I started to make buttons, but then I realized that the name I created was not going to fit on there, so it was back to brainstorming. After a while, I decided on Society for the promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W.

When I got back to the Gryffindor dormitory, I asked if Harry and Ron would like to join S.P.E.W.

"What's spew?" Harry asked.

"Not spew, S-P-E-W," I spelled, "Or Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," Ron said casually.

"Well, of course not. I just started it," I said.

"How many members do you have?" Ron asked.

"Well, three if you two join," I said.

"Do you think we'll actually wear badges that say spew on them?" asked Ron.

"It's S.P.E.W., not spew!" I said angrily, "And I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status, but it wouldn't fit on the pins, so we're going with S.P.E.W."

"Hermione, the house elves like being enslaved! Get that through your head!"

I continued talking about our purpose and what we were going to do as if I hadn't heard them. "Harry-you're secretary and Ron-you're treasurer. It will cost two sickles to join, that will pay for the badge!" I said happily.

All of a sudden, Hedwig tapped at the window. Harry read the note."Oh no, I've made him think he has to come back! He'll endanger himself!" He said angrily. "I'm going to bed!"

"Harry," I said worriedly, but he left and Ron and I had nothing to do but go to bed.

* * *

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived the day after that, and a few days after that, it was time for the drawing. Dumbledore walked up to the goblet of fire. It flared and a piece of charred paper fluttered down. "Viktor Krum," he said, and the Durmstrang champion stood up and walked toward a door at the end of the Great Hall. The goblet flared again, and another paper fluttered out. "Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore said, and the pretty, blonde French girl that Ron had been staring at before stood up.

Finally, it was time for the Hogwarts champion. "Draco Malfoy," I heard, and I froze in shock. How had he possibly put his name in? When Fred and George tried, they just grew beards. Everyone stared at him as he lazily smirked and stood up. Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile, though I knew he was going to confront him later.

As Dumbledore began to say something, the goblet flared once more. We all stared. One last piece of paper flew out. Dumbledore caught it. "Harry Potter," he said stonily. It seemed two rule broken names was too much for him. Harry stood up slowly, with a shocked expression. He walked toward the door, and this time, Dumbledore followed after him.

Why didn't Harry tell me? How was he even powerful enough to hoodwink Dumbledore's protections? Well, maybe it wasn't him. But if it wasn't, we had a really powerful wizard or witch we needed to worry about.

 **So that's it for chapter two! I know not much was really happening at the beginning, but I felt it was necessary because it would be too rushed if I skipped all that. I also just wanted to let you guys what I thought Hermione was thinking during those parts. I know some of the lines were very similar to the book, but I didn't want to like, copyright or something, so I changed it up a bit. :) Also, I feel very stupid for this, but I just found out how to do the horizontal lines, so I'll be adding those to chapter 1. If you've already read it, I added one sentence, but it won't change the plot or anything, so you don't have to go back and read it. The only thing that will change are the lines and that one sentence. I just wanted to let you know. Also, I know I'm not very good at chapter titles. Forgive me. Hopefully it** **wasn't too dreadfully boring. As always, review, follow, favorite. :) Until next time! :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Rita Skeeter

**Thanks guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I gained 5 followers since last chapter, and again, it means the world to me! Also, I'm sorry to those of you who care, but I probably won't be updating a lot since school just started, but I will try to update as often as I can. This chapter, I'm going to do both Draco and Hermione's POV. I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy chapter 3! :3**

* * *

Draco

I woke up the next morning, confused, on one of the couches of the Slytherin common room. I sat up slowly and winced. I had a killer headache, and I felt dirty and tired. I looked around. There were a few people sleeping on the couches like me. All of a sudden, yesterday's events came rushing back to me. I groaned. I was in the Triwizard Tournament. My father had kept his word. I slowly stood up- every one of my muscles sore from last night -to take a shower.

After showering, brushing my teeth, and putting on fresh clothes, I felt much better. It was a Saturday, so we were free to do whatever we wanted, well not really, but I assume you know what I mean. I walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Then I felt someone jump on my back and shout, "BOO!" I almost got knocked over. I rolled my eyes. "Get off me Blaise," I said.

He grinned and started to walk beside me. He was holding a muffin that he probably stole from breakfast. He bit into it. "Why up so late?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again. "It was your fault convincing me to join the party, and besides it's only-," I paused looking down at my watch,"1:00 P.M.!" I shouted in alarm. If it was 1:00, that meant that I had missed breakfast and lunch, which meant I had to wait until dinner to eat.

"Yep," he said, "and don't shout, you could wake people up, if there's anyone _to_ wake up," he added with a smirk.

I glared at him. "There is, actually," I said. "I wasn't the only one who stayed up late partying. And I'm starving. Give me that," I added, not caring that he had bit into the muffin, because really, I was starving.

He smirked. "No, but your mum sent in some treats today, and I also smuggled in some food from breakfast."

"Great, let's go," I replied.

"Well, I never said the food was for you," he said. I glared. "I was joking man, don't get all mad for nothing," he said.

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

He grinned and we walked back to the common room.

* * *

After sprawling out on my bed in the boys dormitory, we started eating. I didn't have much time though, because I had to go to a champions meeting at 2:30.

"So," Blaise said, "How did you put your name in the goblet of fire anyways?"

"I didn't," I replied. After all, it was the truth.

He raised an eyebrow at my words, but he didn't press for more, fortunately, or else I would have broken down and told him everything. I had to keep my cool.

* * *

At the champions meeting, I saw I was the last one there. I smirked. "Surprised you're on time, Potter," I said mockingly.

"Not surprised you're late, Malfoy," he replied, "Did you want to make an entrance or are you really just that dumb?"

"Well, considering the fact that I'm smarter than you, the answer is that I probably wanted to make an entrance," I shot back.

We glared at each other until a loud voice interrupted. "Helloooo, it's so nice to meet you all! I'm Rita Skeeter!"

Ugh, Rita Skeeter. I hate her. She was annoying as heck. Unsurprisingly, none of us answered her.

"Well, I was thinking to do an interview if that's okay with you guys! Okay? Okay! Harry and Draco, if you could please come with me?" she said. It wasn't like we had a choice, so we followed her.

"How about in here?" she asked, opening a random door. It was a broom closet. She pushed me and Potter in. The space was so tiny, I didn't even know how we would all fit. "Are we all comfortable? Good! Now let's get started. You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill now, do you? Ok. So..." she said, turning to Potter, "How did you put your name in the goblet, Harry?"

"Ummmm, I didn't. It was a surprise when I got drawn, unlike someone," he said, shooting a venomous glare towards me at the end.

"Oh! Do we have a little rivalry going on here? Tell me a little about it!" she demanded.

"It's really nothing, we just hate each others guts and constantly try to kill each other that's all," I said smoothly.

She cocked an eyebrow, but went on. "So how do you think your parents would feel about this, Harry?"

"That's none of your business!" he said angrily, and then he took a look at her notebook. "Hey! My eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghosts of my past'!"

I stifled a laugh. As much as I hate her, it would be pretty funny to see how her article comes out. "Don't pay attention to that dear," she said calmly.

Harry glared so venomously at her, she backed up a little and turned to me. "So how did you do it?" she asked me, "Everyone knows only wizards of age could enter their name."

"Sorry," I said, "But a magician never reveals his secret." She laughed at that and her acid green quill jotted something down.

"Well, it was nice getting to know each other a little better. I'm sure we'll see each other again, but good-bye for now!" she said and she flounced out of the room.

"-got everything I needed, thank you so much," I heard her say to Dumbledore once we had caught up.

I could only imagine what her article would be like.

* * *

Hermione

When we got back to our house dormitories, the Gryffindors were having a party. I decided to skip it. As much as I loved Harry, I had to do homework. I mean, priorities right? After finishing all of it, I took a shower and went to bed.

The next day was Saturday, so we were free. Harry had to go to a champions meeting at 2:30. I spent most of my time before that helping Harry with his homework because Ron seemed to be ignoring him. "Hermione, you don't actually believe I put my name in, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not, Harry," I said trying my best to hide my doubt, though I apparently didn't do a good job because Harry ignored me for the next 5 minutes until he decided he really couldn't solve the problem he was on without my help.

"I didn't," he finally said, though it came out more like a plea.

"Ok," I replied, "I believe you."

We didn't talk about it until he had to go to his meeting. I wished him luck, and started rereading Hogwarts: A History. Re-reading never hurt anyone.

* * *

"Rita Skeeter is the most idiotic person ever! I hate her!" Harry yelled again. He had been ranting about her all afternoon, ever since he came back from his meeting. Being the good friend I am, I listened to his every complaint.

"Yes Harry, I know. You already said that. And hate is a strong word."

"And she's going to make a fool out of me in her article! The only good part is that Malfoy will be too. And if that isn't bad enough, Ron hates me. He thinks I actually put my name in! He says I should've told him how! Like I could! I didn't do it! If he were even a good friend, he would believe me! And Sirius is coming back, which could put him in danger! He'll be spotted! I'll lose the only family I have! Well, besides the Dursleys, and they don't count. But really, MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

"Harry, calm down. Ron will believe you. He's just a little shocked is all. And Sirius knows the danger, Harry. He won't get caught."

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"Because I trust him, Harry. And you should too," I replied.

After about an hour, he finally calmed down. But right then, Ron came in. He glared at Harry, and that seemed to make Harry mad all over again. Harry started to yell at Ron, who yelled right back. After a while, Ron stormed up into his dormitory. I calmed Harry down again, but that made me very, very tired.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I said.

"Ok," he replied. "And thanks, you're the best, Hermione."

I blushed and went up.

 **I'm sorry if that was really OOC, but review? :) ;) :P :3**


	4. Dragons

**Thanks, everyone for reviewing and following! I really appreciate it and it makes me feel soooo happy!** **I'm sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks! :( Also** **...**

 **Guest- I know "Dramione" isn't a very good title, but I couldn't think of anything, so it's my _temporary_ title** **. If you have any suggestions, you can comment them.**

 **SmileSimplify- I didn't really think about that, so good thinking. I don't actually think that Lucius wanted to endanger Draco's life. He knew that they would be more safe this year, and he thought that Draco was just as good as anyone older than him, so that's kind of fatherly pride, ummmm... But without showing it clearly. Thanks for giving this fanfic a chance though! :)**

 **P.S. Ummm I think that Guest and SmileSimplify are the same person because you put "I forgot to add", but I wasn't sure but if you are, just wanted to let you know.**

 **So, without further ado, chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

Draco

 _14 YEAR OLDS DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER IN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

 _We all knew that Hogwarts was hosting the major event- The Triwizard Tournament- this year, but we did not know_ _that they would cheat and lie to win. After asking Mr. Potter how he put his name in, he smoothly answered,"I didn't. It was a surprise when I got drawn, unlike someone," glaring at fellow student Mr. Malfoy. Upon asking about their rivalry, Mr. Malfoy stepped in and said,"It's really nothing, we just hate each others guts and constantly try to kill each other that's all." We can realize at this point that Albus Dumbledore, one of our greatest role models has not been doing a very good job at his role of Headmaster at Hogwarts. He should not be trying to create_ _feuds between different houses. He should be promoting unity and friendship. Mr. Potter even angrily screamed at me for merely being curious at how he thought his parents would feel. "That's none of your business!" he yelled, his eyes glistening with the ghosts of his past. While we can all understand that he is still emotionally_ _devastated about his parents death, it is unreasonable to take it out on other people. Draco Malfoy seems like the more pleasant of the two, though we know Harry is the courageous boy who lived. When I questioned Mr. Malfoy, he_ _calmly answered that a magician never tells his secret. He seems to be a goodhearted man, even though Slytherins are known for being evil. We hope Hogwarts can become a better school, like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who only had one champion per school._

I read the Daily Prophet that morning, silently chuckling at Rita's descriptions of Harry, although I do admit I was lucky that she portrayed me in a good light. Someone made "Potter Stinks!" buttons, and he was passing them out. Almost everyone took them and pinned them to their shirts. As I watched, the "Potter Stinks!" changed into a "Support Draco Malfoy! The true Hogwarts champion!" I smiled smugly at Potter and took a pin for myself. Potter glared at me and left the Great Hall without eating anything.

Later, I saw him outside. I taunted him. "Well Potter, looks like people know who the _real_ Hogwarts champion is, and it isn't you."

Granger and Weasley were with him, and they turned him around, Granger sticking her tongue out at me as she left. I pulled out my wand and was about to jinx him, when all of a sudden, I felt a pain and I dropped my wand. I looked down and saw that I was white and furry. I tried to scream, but only high pitched squeaking noises came out. I was lifted up and down and every time I went down, it looked like I was about to bash my head on the ground, but I was lifted again, a millimeter from the ground.

I could hear everyone laughing and jeering at me. Finally, I heard Professor Mcgonagall's voice. "ALASTOR MOODY! We do NOT turn students into ferrets, no matter how they behave!"

Moody grunted, but he turned me back into a human. "My father will hear about this!" I angrily said, though I didn't know if I would actually tell him. I mean, he could either be smoking mad at Moody, or smoking mad at me for "dishonoring the family".

I walked away quickly with Crabbe and Goyle behind me. "Who's the champion now?" Potter yelled at my retreating back. I'll get him back for this.

* * *

"So, how does it feel being Hogwart's new gossip topic?" Blaise asked me.

I glared at him and he put his hands up and shut up. "Let's never talk about this, ok?"

"'Kay," he replied.

Crabbe and Goyle may be my "sidekicks", but they aren't really my friends. That title goes to Blaise.

We weren't doing anything, but we had an hour of free time, and we didn't feel like doing our homework. We sat in silence for a little while, eating chocolate cauldrons and frogs.

"Anyways, you know that the first task of the Triwizard Tournament is coming soon, right?" Blaise said.

"Of course."

"Do you have any idea about what it might be?"

"No, the students aren't allowed to know."

"Oh. Well you might want to find out because I've heard that the other champions know what it is."

"What? That's cheating. I want to do this honorably, and if I can do the task without knowing what it is, then my father is sure to be proud of me."

"You're a Slytherin."

"Good point."

* * *

Blaise

 _Hagrid wanted to see Harry? Alone? Without Ms. Know-It-All and Ginger? That was unusual. So, I would go and check out why Hagrid wanted to see Harry,_ I thought. _It could be about the Triwizard Tournament! What if they're cheating? I would think that Harry wouldn't, he was a Gryffindor. Cheating was the way of the Slytherin._

That night, I stayed hidden outside the Gryffindor dormitory. I watched as the door opened and Harry stepped out. He took something shiny and thin out of his pocket and draped it over himself. Then, I couldn't see him. He was invisible! That explains how he snuck out all those times and no one noticed him. But invisibility cloaks were real! I thought they were just in stories. I could spend forever pondering over this, but I had a job to do.

I followed in silently. He never once turned back or looked around him. It seemed he was pretty confident in the powers of his invisibility cloak. Once we were at Hagrid's, He knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it. He didn't seem to think it was unusual that he could see no one. "I'll be out in a second, Harry."

He went and got his coat and stepped back outside. All I wanted to say was, he looked interesting. His usually wild and unbrushed hair was gelled back and he had a rose in his coat pocket. It was like he was going out on a date. Who knows, maybe he got together with Madame Maxime. "Follow me," he said. He started walking, and I wondered where we were going. I looked around and when I looked back, I saw Madame Maxime. I guess I was right. They started sweet talking, and I held back a gag. I bet Harry was doing the same thing.

"Oh Hagrid, how nice of you. If I may I ask, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh," she laughed.

We followed him for a while until we finally came to a stop behind some large bushes. "Dragons," he said excitedly, like a little boy who was watching puppies. I was shocked. Dragons at Hogwarts? I went a little away so that they wouldn't see me and I peeked through the bushes. There were dragons. Hagrid wasn't lying. I saw a particularly vicious one breathe fire at a wizard, who was tiny in comparison to it. The dragons were in cages. There were four of them, all of them large and fierce, though some more than others. I had seen enough to know what was going on. Karkoraff probably was going to tell his champion what the first task was too. Everyone knew but Draco, and I would tell him, if he didn't figure out by himself.

* * *

 **So that's it! I know it's not very realistic for Harry not to have seen Blaise, but hey, it's my fanfic. I also thought it would be cool for me to put in a little of Blaise's POV, so ya. :) In the next chapter, I might have Draco and Hermione interact at least half _nicely_ , no not romance _yet_ , but it's a start! ****See ya next time! :)**


	5. Breakdown

**Ok, so I'm like really excited because Draco and Hermione are going to talk! HA! Thanks BTW, for your support. This is chapter 5, it's really, super short, but it has a little interaction between our two favorite characters! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

* * *

Hermione

When Harry came back from visiting Hagrid, he came back with a very frightened expression. "Dragons," was all he said, his face a very pale color.

"Harry, what's wrong? I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you," I said, sounding very much like an overprotective mother, though not caring in the least. Ron wouldn't talk to him; he needed someone to rely on, someone to care for him.

"The first task is dragons," he said.

Oh. Well what could they possibly want him to do with a dragon? Kill it? Harm it? They wouldn't do that. Dragons are still living, they have a life, eggs and babies to protect... wait a second...

"Harry, dragons are very protective and possessive. They probably want you to steal an egg from them," I said beaming inside at my brilliance.

"Madame Maxime was there, and I ran into Karkaroff on the way back. They're probably going to tell their champions."

"Does Malfoy know?" I asked, a little annoyed that he apparently didn't care about my possessive dragons comment.

"No...and I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't deserve it."

I could understand what Harry was feeling. It's not like Draco- yes I do call him Draco, but only in my head- has been the nicest person to Harry or Ron and me, but he had to know. It was only fair. I would tell him later, no matter how he treated me.

"Alright, Harry."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," he said.

"Well best thing for you right now is to get a good night's rest. I'm going to bed now, and you should too. Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye."

Later that night, I could hear him talking to someone. There was a loud bang and a yell, and then retreating footsteps. I wonder what happened, was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep, unable to fight my drooping eyelids any longer.

* * *

The next day, I went through my usual routine. Brush my teeth, shower, Brush my hair, dry my hair (with magic of course), put on some nice clothes. It was the weekend, the perfect time to tell Draco about the dragons.

After breakfast, I caught him as he was leaving. "Hey, I need to talk to you _in private_ ," I said, with a pointed look at Blaise Zabini, who was walking by him. He help up his hands and backed away to talk to some other random Slytherin.

"Why should I?" he asked, and I guess he did have a good point.

"Because it will benefit you and if you don't come I will use magic to force you there," I stated matter of factly.

"I'm not scared of you, _mudblood_ ," he said.

I held my head high and pretended not to notice the m-word. I raised my wand and murmured a spell under my breath. Then, I began to walk away, an invisible force dragging Draco behind me.

"What the heck?" he muttered angrily, struggling to get away.

I laughed inside, but kept a stone-faced demeanor. I finally stopped in front of a closet, opened the door and stepped inside, glancing behind me to make sure no one was looking. By this time, Draco had stopped struggling. "What do you want, _m_ _udblood_?" he snarled.

The use of "mudblood" only made me hold my head up higher. He was just jealous. "Well, I assume you don't know what the first task is."

"Obviously."

I glared. "Well, I am here to tell you because it's only fair. The other champions all know what it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me or keep rambling?"

Well. He should've been much more grateful in my opinion, but I suppose a person never changes. "Dragons. The first task is dragons."

I waited for a reaction. A "You're kidding right?" or an "I don't care". But he just stood there standing and staring at me. The spell should've worn out by now, so I started to leave the room. But I heard footsteps behind me. Confused, I turned around. I thought I had mastered that spell.

"Hermione, wait." I really was shocked. He had called me Hermione and told me to wait.

I said nothing. I really couldn't. It was like my mouth was glued together. That was how shocked I was.

"Thank you," he whispered, before breaking down into tears.

I couldn't move. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Before, I probably would've taken a photo and shown it to the whole school, but now, all I felt was pity, though I didn't think he would appreciate it. Draco Malfoy, the cockiest boy I knew, crying in front of my eyes? Having a meltdown? Should I leave or stay? He was just a crumpled heap on the floor now, it seemed wrong to leave him like this. I stood there for about 5 seconds and made my decision. I left...

* * *

 **I know. Very dramatic. Very Cliche. Too short. Cliffhanger! (I guess, is that a cliffhanger?) Tell your friends, and review, favorite, and follow, pretty please with a cherry on top?! :) I've never really been popular on social media, but if you would take the time to read this and my other fanfic, it would be greatly appreciated. Really. Super Duper Appreciated. Like, I would be reallllllly happy. I only have 5 reviews and it's only two people, so please** **review. I would love some constructive criticism or suggestions! Thanks, and see ya next time!**


	6. Friends?

**Hey guys! I'm back! I left you guys at a half cliffie last time and it would just be cruel to make you wait, so here's the next chapter! Another note: You may not know why this is rated T. There are no swear words or anything, but the reason is, I'm probably going to add some heavy kissing later. I'm kind of a young person, so don't expect me to do a really good job with that. Buuut, I have read lots of fanfics that do have heavy kissing, so I'll try my best. ;) SmileSimplify, thank you for all your constructive criticism! You should write a story! I would read it! Also, I wasn't trying to make Hermione snobbish and stuff, just confident. The beginning is a continuation from the last sentence: "I left..." Just to be clear, okay? Okay! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione

my spot at the door and went over to Draco. He looked up, probably surprised to see that I wasn't leaving. He was probably embarrassed, but he needed someone, and I would never leave anyone in this condition alone, even if it was Draco Malfoy. I awkwardly patted him on the back. "Ummmmmmmmmmmm...are you ok?"

He glared up at me. "Do I look okay?" he sarcastically said. Well, just trying to be nice. "You're so stupid. You may be good at academics, but you don't understand anything. Potter and Weasley only want you so that they won't fail Hogwarts. They don't actually like you. Nobody likes you, and you're stupid for not being able to see it, _mudblood_."

I shook with fury at his words. I tried to be kind, and this is where it got me. He was thanking me a few minutes ago, and now, he was insulting me with everything he had. Fine then! Next time I wouldn't help him, see how he likes that! I humphed and walked out of the closet, leaving a recovering Draco on the floor. I didn't look back. I was too proud and too humiliated. I hoped the dragons would kill him, but as much as I hate to admit it, he was probably too smart for that. After all, he was second place in our year.

I walked to my dormitory and laid down on my bed. I curled up into a ball. As much as I hated to admit it, his words had really gotten to me, but apparently I forgot to put a silencing charm around my bed, and everyone could hear my loud wails. "Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" I heard. It was Harry. Ronald was apparently still too busy fuming and sulking to notice the world around him.

"I'm okay," I sniffled through my tears. "It's nothing," but silent tears still streamed down my face. I knew Harry couldn't come up because he was a guy, and this was a girl's dormitory. He didn't and I was thankful. He knew me well enough to know that I wanted to be alone.

After I had calmed down a bit, I showered and went to bed. I didn't really care that it was only noon. I wanted to die of horror. He had teased me before, but somehow, this was different. I finally couldn't bear it anymore, and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Draco

 _Granger? Granger wanted to see me? Why would I do that?_ I wondered. _We had hated each other for the past 3 years, I don't see why it had to change._

"Why should I?" I sneered, because I really was wondering that.

"Because it will benefit you and if you don't come I will use magic to force you there."

What the heck? Was she threatening me?

"I'm not scared of you, _mudblood_ ," I said, hoping that by using "mudblood" she would leave, because as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm honestly not sure if I could win a duel with her.

She drew up higher and muttered something, then she began to walk away. I sighed in relief. As I began to walk away, I noticed I was stuck. My feet started to walk towards Granger. What? She did do a spell on me apparently. I struggled. It was no use. I gave up and just followed her anyways. She stopped in front of a random door, which turned out to be a closet.

"What do you want, _mudblood_?" I asked. I don't remember any part of that conversation now that I think about it, until she said that the first task was dragons. Then, I freaked out, on the inside that is. On the outside, I didn't show any emotion because I was scared that if I did, I would break down.

She started to leave, but turned around when she heard my footsteps behind her.

"Thank you," is all I managed to get out before I actually did break down.

 _NO! NO! Draco, you're stronger than this. You can_ _hold them back!_ But I couldn't, and my tears broke down the dam that stopped any real tears from flowing that had been there since I was was four. I was blubbering, wailing like a child.

Hermione looked uncertain, and hesitated at the door. As much as I would love to have someone comfort me, I didn't want her pity. She approached slowly, like I was an injured dog. She patted me on the back, and asked if I was ok. I honestly don't know why, but this made me really angry.

"Do I look okay? You're so stupid. You may be good at academics, but you don't understand anything. Potter and Weasley only want you so that they won't fail Hogwarts. They don't actually like you. Nobody likes you, and you're stupid for not being able to see it, _mudblood,"_ I said nastily, but as soon as the words were out, I wished I could take them back. She did just help me, and I was being much ruder than I usually was. No one deserved to hear that.

She shook for a second, then turned and walked away, her head high in the air. I stood up and watched her retreating back until it turned the corner.

What was I going to do? No one could see me like this. Not even Blaise. Waiiiiit. I was a wizard. Magic, duh. I fixed my face and went to Gryffindor Tower to apologize to Hermione.

* * *

"What do you mean she's sleeping? It's noon!" I yelled at Potter the idiot.

"Well, she is! And I doubt she would want to see you anyways! You're probably the one who made her break down!"

"Well, I came to apologize!" Oops. I didn't mean to say that. That's going to spread some rumors.

Potter looked at me disbelievingly. "Well, you're going to have to wait anyways because only girls can go into the girls dormitory."

I sighed. Whatever. I could wait.

I stood outside the door for an hour after Potter had closed it, practicing spells and scaring first years that came into this hallway.

"How long are you going to wait here?" the fat lady said. I glared at her, but apparently paintings don't get scared easily because she just kept pestering me.

Finally, a very clean looking Hermione came out. If I didn't know, I would never have guessed that she had broken down and slept for two hours, but then again, you probably couldn't tell for me either.

"Come to apologize?" She asked me. Potter must have told her.

"Yes actually, I've been waiting two hours." At that, I saw her soften a little. Not much, but still. "I just wanted to apologize for everything. I know I was rude and mean. And I was just wondering if you could please forgive me, ever?"

Her eyes completely softened. I realized how much of a good person she was, to see the good in me.

"Friends?" she asked, sticking her hand out.

"Well, I don't know if I would go that far," I joked, but I still shook her hand. She laughed. It was beautiful, but it didn't sound like tinkling bells. There was no way to describe it.

* * *

 **Guys, don't hate me. I know that was** **veeeeeeery OOC, but I did warn you at the beginning. But oooooooooh! They're friends now! :) REVIEW guys! I really appreciate it if you do. Anyways, I will see you next time! :) Tell your friends!**


	7. Solutions

**Thanks for all your support! I have changed my username because it's way less weird. I have nothing else to say, so read on! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione

I woke up to the sound of Ginny poking me. "Get up, Hermione. Harry wants to talk to you, and you look like death."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she said pulling off my blankets. I was immediately cold, despite the fact that it was 1:00, and not early in the morning.

I groaned, and Ginny smirked. I slowly dragged myself to the bathroom and cleaned myself with water and magic. I put on some new, non-wrinkled clothes and went outside.

"Harry?" I asked. He was sitting on one of the comfy chairs, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"Oh, Hermione! Ummm, Malfoy wants to talk to you outside. He's been waiting outside for two hours, so I think it's pretty important."

"Okay, thanks Harry," I said.

I walked outside, taking a deep breath. I couldn't let him see that he had gotten to me. I had to stay strong.

"Come to apologize?" I asked.

"Yes actually, I've been waiting two hours. I just wanted to apologize for everything. I know I was rude and mean. And I was just wondering if you could please forgive me, ever?"

He was waiting for two hours? Just to apologize? I didn't know I meant that much to anyone. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Friends?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

"Well, I don't know if I would go that far," he joked, but he reached over and shook my hand. I laughed.

I realized he wasn't the evil creep I had thought he was. He was funny, and smart, and handsome. I mean, he wasn't bad looking. Especially his eyes. The grey looked so deep, like I could fall right in. Maybe I already had.

* * *

Draco

After Hermione and I had become friends, I went to the library. I hadn't forgotten about the dragons. After I had gone through about ten completely useless books, I heard a loud thump beside me and looked over to see that Hermione was sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." I heard Madam Pince say angrily. She glared at us through a shelf of books. That woman is scary.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" I whispered.

"Well, I had to explain things to Harry, and I must say, he wasn't too happy about the turnout of things. He'll come around though, even if he doesn't like me, he can't do his homework alone."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, immediately feeling bad about breaking her friendship with Potter, even if only for a little while, and insulting her about how he only liked her for her brain.

"It's fine," she said impatiently, "Anyways, I wanted to come help you with your task. Harry and I found a solution, but I didn't know about you. I mean, I wasn't going to leave you alone! We're friends after all."

"Um, ok," I replied. I honestly didn't hear a word she said after "It's fine" because she was talking at rocket speed.

"So, I know what you have to do. It's actually quite obvious. You have to steal an egg from the dragon. Dragons' eyes are very sensitive. You can probably just shoot a spell at its eyes and dash and get the egg. I would also use a fireproof charm. Do you know how to do a fireproof charm? I can teach you if you want."

"Sure."

"Ok, _pyrasfaleias_!" she said, pointing at the library book I was currently reading.

"How do we know it's going to work?"

"We test it," she said, a smirk creeping up her face. She continued to fireproof everything surrounding the book, as well as herself. " _Incendio_!"

The book caught on fire, and Madam Pince came screaming at us, holding an extremely large book, probably to hit us with. Hermione and I ran straight out of the library, into the hallway, Hermione holding the book.

We doubled over laughing once we were out.

"Gosh, that woman sure can scream!" Hermione said, putting the fire out.

I nodded in agreement. "Well, now we know the spell works!"

"Yeah, we do. Not that I had any doubt, anyway. We should probably apologize to Madam Pince."

"We? I," I said, pointing to myself, "did nothing wrong. You on the other hand..."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're the reason I did that. It's completely your fault, which means, you are coming with me." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the library. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Um, Madam Pince, we're sorry for catching your book on fire, but here it is, and it's completely fine so bye," Hermione said really quickly, not bothering to hear Madam Pince's response. I think she was more scared of her than she was letting on.

* * *

Hermione and I spent the days before the first task practicing spells (in an abandoned classroom, we didn't dare go back to the library after that), but soon, it was time. The champions gathered in a tent.

"Alright, champions. I'm sure you know what you're going to be doing-cheating is a part of the Triwizard Tournament-so if you could reach into this bag and pull out your dragon."

Frenchie reached in and grabbed a Common Welsh Green. That wasn't so hard. Then Krum pulled out a Swedish Shortsnout. Okay, a little harder. I could handle that. Harry pulled out a Chinese Fireball.

"That leaves the Hungarian Horntail. There's a real beast."

I pulled out the last one. It looked like a real beast. It breathed out mini fire and stamped around on my hand. I took a deep breath. This was obviously the hardest one. I could do this. I had spent two weeks preparing specially for this.

"Harry, Draco?" I heard. I looked over. Hermione was poking her head through the curtain. Potter and I walked over. "Good luck," she said nervously. She hugged Potter, and I was immediately jealous, but then she turned to me and hugged me too, whispering in my ear, "You can do this."

I saw a flash and heard a click. I looked over and saw Rita Skeeter. Oh no. That's going to make it into her next article. Hermione blushed and disappeared behind the curtain. Potter and I exchanged a look, we may hate each other, but we both had one thing in common. We absolutely despised Rita Skeeter.

* * *

 **I know that was OOC, again. Pyrasfaleias isn't a real spell. I made it up because I couldn't find a fireproof spell. Pyrasfaleias is Greek for fireproof according to Google Translate. Harry and Draco didn't yell at Rita Skeeter because I couldn't think of anything to say. Next chapter, Draco and Harry will compete in the task. Review please? ;)**


	8. Potions and Letters

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but my wifi went down! Also I broke my arm. I changed my username (again). It's not my real name, it's a random one. Thanks for staying with me if you did though! I decided not to do Harry's um, part in the event, just Draco's. Here is Chapter 8! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco

I nervously stepped out into the field. I could see the chained dragon in the middle of it. It was huge! It had spikes down its back and was viciously breathing fire.

I scanned the stands. I spotted Hermione and my father. I gulped and walked down, pulling out my wand as I walked.

" _Pyrasfaleias!"_ I whispered. I took a deep breath. Suddenly, fire shot in my face. I jumped back, breathing heavily, but I was fine. The spell had worked. Now all I had to worry about was the dragon's claws and feet.

" _Conjunctivitus!"_ I yelled, aiming my wand at the dragon's eyes. They immediately swelled up and closed. The dragon roared. It flew up, pulling the chain. And then the chain snapped. It flew higher and started spewing fire everywhere.

The stands caught on fire, and the kids started screaming and panicking. Oops. I was going to get points off for that.

* * *

The next morning, I trudged down to breakfast. I got in 4th place, not even beating the French. Oh well. At least I got the egg.

"Hey, why so glum?" Blaise said, catching up to me. "If it's because of the tournament, there are still two more events."

"Whatever," I muttered.

He didn't reply. He knows me well enough to realize I didn't want to talk. We walked down to breakfast, and I stuffed a muffin in my mouth. The usual song of fluttering and _hoo_ ing filled the Great Hall. Mail. My owl dropped my mail in front of me and I gave it a piece of sausage.

The first thing I saw when I opened the mail was Hermione hugging me. Not surprising. The second thing was Hermione hugging Harry. Also not surprising, though I don't know when Rita Skeeter took that picture.

 _Hermione Granger's Cheating Love Life_

That was as far as I got before furiously ripping it into pieces. How dare she portray Hermione like that! Hermione is the sweetest, most innocent person I've ever known. I was going to throttle Rita.

"Mate? I think you need to calm down," Blaise said, probably alarmed by how red my skin was turning. He was right. Breathe in, breathe out.

OK. There was more mail. A letter. I turned it over and paled. It was a letter from my father. I put it in my pocket. There was no way I was going to open it here, where there was a chance of someone seeing.

"Mate, are you okay?" Blaise said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright."

I gazed over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione open an envelope. She looked at it, and her face contorted. She looked hurt. She put it aside and opened another. This time a thick yellow-green liquid leaked out. Bubotuber pus. I recognized it from Herbology. Hermione's hands started swelling up, and she cried out in surprise and pain. Rita Skeeter was going to pay. I heard some jeers from the Slytherin table, and Marcus Flint, who has had to repeat his 7th year twice because he failed his exams, shot a spell at her. Her teeth started to swell up and tears formed in her eyes. She ran out of the Great Hall, Potter and Weasley running after her.

I went after her and quickly caught up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley asked nastily.

"Well, in case you didn't know, which you obviously didn't, Hermione and I are friends."

Hermione desperately tried to cover her growing teeth with her hands, although they were covered in Bubotuber pus.

"Well, we've always been here for her, and you were the one who used to do this to her, so get away, ferret."

"Weasley, back off," said Harry. Did he just call Weasley, Weasley? They must have had a feud. "He's changed, hopefully. I'm not saying I like you, Malfoy. I don't, but Hermione trusts him, and I trust Hermione."

Weasley still glared at me, but he didn't say anything. We reached the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey looked out.

"Oh my! Hermione dear, come in!"

Hermione followed her, whimpering, and sat down on one of the beds.

"Now, you children can go. I need peace and quiet when dealing with a patient."

It's not like we had a choice, so we went outside. I walked away, class was about to start. As I walked into charms, I twiddled my wand in my hands, thinking. I did hope Hermione would be alright, though Madam Pomfrey can fix almost anything, so she probably would be.

* * *

After a long and boring charms lesson, I walked into potions. This was probably my favorite class because Potter sucked, and Snape taught it. Also, Hermione was in it.

I plopped down next to Blaise just as Snape was saying, "...draught. Turn to page 157 and begin. Turn in your potions to me after class to be graded."

I turned to page 157. The sleeping draught. Well, that was simple enough. I got to work immediately. In an hour and thirty minutes, I had successfully brewed one.

Blaise was still working, although his situation was a bit hopeless. His cauldron was black, bubbling, and a foul smelling fume was coming out of it. He groaned. "This is hopeless, mate! Can I borrow some of yours?"

I shrugged. I still had a good amount left, and what are friends for?

"Thanks," he said, pulling out his bottle and pouring some in. We walked up to Snape, and he raised an eyebrow, knowing that Blaise cheated, but he didn't say anything.

When we were cleaning up, Hermione walked in with bandaged hands, but she was smirking. She sat down next to Potter and Weasley, and they immediately turned to her, asking for help. Their cauldrons were actually worse than Blaise's, which I didn't know was possible.

Snape walked over and said loudly, "Well, Miss Granger, I thought that you would be more responsible than your dim-witted friends and show up on time."

There were a few snickers coming from the table where Pansy and her friends sat, and Hermione blushed a furious red. Before she could say anything, Harry stood up and said, "That's not fair! It wasn't her fault! Why don't you ask Marcus Flint what he did!"

"I don't see any proof that he did anything. 15 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. And detention too, Potter and Miss Granger."

Harry looked blood-red and glared at Snape, not saying saying anything. Hermione looked taken aback, and Weasley didn't do anything, like the whole thing was invisible to him. So much for being a good friend.

Potions was no longer my favorite class.

* * *

I was doing my homework, when I remembered about the letter. I pulled it out, smoothed it, and opened it.

 _Meet me by the potions classroom at midnight,_ I read in his elegant cursive script. I knew what was coming. Should I go or not? Probably go. He would find me sooner or later, anyways.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review! :))**


	9. The Second Task

**Thanks for the 3 reviews! If you review, I will love you forever! ;)) Sorry for taking a really long time (again)!** **If you have continued to stay and read with me, I appreciate it sooooooooo much! I love all of you guys! I'm probably going to move through the plot faster in these next chapters because I really want to get to the Yule Ball! Does anyone else?! ;))**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot of this story. :'((**

* * *

Hermione

I closed my book. _Finally_ done with homework. Writing a two-page essay had been hard with my now largely swollen hands, still hurting after a month. Even magic doesn't have a cure for everything. I mean, I probably could've waited at least one more day to do my essay, but it was due in five days. The early bird gets the worm, right?

I went down to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but privately smirk at my slightly smaller and less bucked front teeth. I had been wanting to shrink them using magic, but my parents, being dentists, wanted me to do it the proper way, braces.

As I was showering, I thought about Rita Skeeter. She was more awful than Harry had said. Framing me like that! It was like she didn't have a conscience. Actually, she probably didn't. But it was nice how Harry, Ron, and Draco had ran after me for support. Just thinking about Draco made me have butterflies in my stomach. But we were just friends. I was sure he had many Slytherin girls desperate for him.

Harry and Ron had become friends again after Ron realized that Harry really hadn't put his name in. Honestly, I'm surprised he did, as he was so dense. No offense.

Anyways, I would stand strong. No false accusations were going to bring me down.

* * *

I sighed and reached for the letter. A first-year Gryffindor had come up to me and delivered a letter from Dumbledore while I was reading by the fireplace in my favorite comfy chair.

"You can go now. Thanks," I said, and she scrambled away.

I opened it and saw, " _Miss Granger, please meet me in my office. The password is 'fizzing whizbees'. -Prof. Dumbledore."_

Strange, but who was I to deny a request to meet the headmaster? I quickly went upstairs to change out of my robe into something more appropriate.

"Ummm, hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Welcome, Miss Granger! Thank you for joining us! We can start the meeting now that we're all here. Please, sit down."

I looked around and saw Ron, a random girl I recognized from 7th year, and a little girl about 7 or 8 with silvery hair.

"As you know, we are having the second event of the Triwizard Tournament tomorrow."

"Obviously," I heard someone mutter under their breath. I frowned, but Dumbledore merely smiled.

"The second task will be in the Black Lake. We have asked you to participate in this task. The champions' task is to rescue you from the lake, although you will not be in any real danger. We kindly ask you to participate."

"Eet will be exciting? But not dangerous?" I heard the girl with the blonde hair ask. She was probably related to Fleur, maybe her sister.

"Yes."

"Well zen, I shall do eet."

Ron also agreed, probably wanting to be in the center of attention. Again, no offense. The 7th year was a little more hesitant, but she also agreed. I didn't want to be the odd coward, I was a Gryffindor after all, so I also agreed.

So all of us were one of the champion's most important person. Harry, Draco, and I had figured that out from the golden egg. The little girl was probably Fleur's, Ron was probably Harry's (a little hurtful), The 7th year must be Viktor's because I doubted Draco even knew her, which left...Draco for me?!

"Excellent! Please relax."

And that was all I remembered before there was total blackness.

* * *

Later, I came up sputtering. I could swim from my many attempted swimming lessons when I was small, but not very well. Draco was clutching me while everyone above cheered- well, not everyone.

We climbed up shakily from the ladder and towels were immediately draped over us. Not even ten seconds later, I heard a loud buzzer and jumped. Draco put his arm around me, and I looked over gratefully, but his face was like stone.

If the timer had been for an hour, did that mean it was too late to rescue the others? But they wouldn't do that.

As if to prove my point, Krum surfaced about ten minutes later with the 7th year I saw. Five minutes later, Fleur came up, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Ze Grindylows! Zey attacked me! I cannot go under zere again! But my seester! What about my seester?! I must go down zere!"

She started to walk there but was stopped.

"No! My seester! Gabrielle!"

"She will be fine. Please, calm down."

She slowly sat down, fear still etched in her face.

* * *

"Draco! Talk to me! Why won't you talk to me?" He had been ignoring me for over a week.

"I can't, Hermione. Please, understand."

"But I don't! What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did nothing. It's just- I can't."

"But why?" But it was too late. He already turned away.

* * *

 **So...that was a short chapter- only about 970 words. I'm sure all of you guys know why Draco is acting so weird. If you could pretty please with a cherry on top** **review, that would be great. See you guys next time! :))**


	10. Ignorance is Not Bliss

**We're in double digit chapters. Thanks for the one review. I really appreciate the suggestion, but I think this story is more complicated than I originally thought, so it's going to go farther than just the Triwizard Tournament. Here's chapter 10 for those who want to read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco

 _Not worthy to be a Malfoy._

My father's words kept replaying themselves over and over.

 _Not worthy. Mudblood. Filth. Stay Away._

But how could I when Hermione had been there for me always? How could I betray her like that? Because I was a coward. I was no Gryffindor. Unwilling to suffer my father's wrath for the most important person I've ever known.

And because of it, I stayed away from her. It was painful to even look her in the eye. Because when I did, it reminded me of the coward I was.

I avoided her at all costs. The only time I couldn't was when she was persistently chasing after me for answers. Believe me, I wanted to tell her. Wanted to melt in her arms with her soft, melodic voice soothing me. Telling me it was going to be okay. But my body wouldn't obey my mind. My body would stare at her with cold, lifeless eyes before turning away. I was frozen. A frozen husk of a man.

And so when she stopped trying to get an explanation out of me, I was grateful. Not happy, but grateful.

* * *

 _When I arrived, my father was already waiting. He struck out, as fast as a cobra, hitting my cheek. I flew backwards, clutching my face, tears seeping through my tightly closed eyes._

 _"I gave you a chance, you insolent boy! I gave you a chance for victory, power, and you wasted it! Look what you've become! Fraternizing with a filthy **Mudblood**_ _. You have become weak. Love makes us weak. Friendship makes us weak. I don't want you to ever talk to her again. Stay away from that filth. You are not worthy to be a Malfoy. You have one more chance. Fail, and you will be no better than Potter, a piece of scum."_

 _And a final kick, a spell thrown at me, and he was gone. I lay there on the floor for a while before I came to my senses, cast a concealing charm on my cheek, and walked back to the Slytherin dormitory, pretending that nothing had ever happened._

* * *

Christmastime came around. While everyone joyfully anticipated the break, where they could go back to their parents and relax, I sulked in the Slytherin common room during the few breaks from class.

"Mate, Professor Snape wants everyone to come down," Blaise said once, when I was moping in my bed. I grumbled something unintelligible and climbed down.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament," Snape said. Some of the girls, including Pansy Parkinson, giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"All 4th years and older will attend whether you like it or not. This means you are going to have to dance, though I doubt some of you buffoons can. Which is why you're going to practice. Everyone stand up. Now pair together."

Some waltz music began to play. Pansy grabbed me. She had known me since we were little kids, and I suspected, no knew, she fancied me.

"Hello," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hey," I muttered. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She pouted when she heard my unexcited reply. Whatever, she was going to have to deal with it.

We began waltzing around the room. We weren't bad at dancing, probably because our "high-class" pureblood parents made us take those stupid dancing lessons.

"At least some of you know how to dance," Snape said, and I could see why. Most everyone was tripping over their own feet. Pansy smirked.

* * *

"Draco, wait."

I turned.

"The champions are going to walk in with their partners and have the first dance, so I recommend you choose someone before it's too late."

"Ok." I wasn't worried. Almost all the girls in Slytherin were mooning after me. Not to brag of course.

Blaise was waiting for me outside the door.

"So, who're you going to ask?"

"Who are you going to ask?" I shot back.

"Oh, I already asked."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Fine, well are going to tell me?"

"Nope. You'll just have to see, but she's a real catch."

I glared. He grinned back. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, who are you going to ask?"

"I dunno. Probably Pansy."

Before my father, I would've known. I would've asked Hermione as soon as I could, but now I couldn't. And I would have to go with Pansy. Pug-face.

"Why won't you tell me who you're going with again?"

"I told you. Because."

"You are so immature."

"Thanks," he said still grinning.

* * *

"Hey, Pansy."

She looked over and smiled. "Yes, Drakey?" I wanted to vomit.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course!" she cried, squealing with excitement. She ran over to her friends and they all started whispering together, probably about what dress to wear or something else.

"Well, you did it."

I looked over and saw Blaise.

"Yeah, and you know who I'm going with, so why can't I know who you're going with?"

"Mate, it's a surprise."

I groaned. If he wasn't going to tell me, why bother asking.

I looked over at my homework. Nothing was due tomorrow, so I decided not to do it. Might as well get an early rest today.

* * *

Hermione

Once Draco had stopped talking to me, I stopped asking why. He didn't even bother answering anymore, just turned away and ignored me. It hurt, thinking that he was my best friend, that he had changed, and now he was back to my enemy. But not really. He didn't make any more snide comments. It was as if all the life had been drained from him, leaving him just an empty shell, devoid of feeling.

Blaise came over to me one day. He asked if I was okay. He knew apparently how close Draco and I had become. He was friendly, and he and I chatted. We had no problem getting along together, and unlike Harry and Ron, he knew Draco and was willing to talk to me about him.

We met by the lake every weekend, but no one knew. So when one day, he asked if I would like to go the Yule Ball with him, as a friend of course, I said yes, I would love to.

* * *

"Hermione, you're a girl."

"Well spotted," I said sarcastically.

"It's one thing for a bloke to go alone, but for a girl, that's just sad."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I whisper yelled. "I WON'T BE GOING ALONE BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT SOMEONE'S ASKED ME!"

I stood up and turned in my paper to Snape. "AND I SAID YES!"

I walked away, not bothering to hear their response.

* * *

 **Please review whether you liked it or not or just any thoughts. Thanks!**


	11. The Yule Ball

**SmileSimplify: She whisper yelled, like in the movie.**

 **It's fall break, so I can update faster. I'm going to make a cover after I think of a title. Here is chapter 11! (This chapter is a lot more T)**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot of this fanfiction!**

* * *

Hermione

I was furious at Ron. Asking me out 5 hours before the ball and assuming that I was too ugly, too boring to get a date for the ball. I would prove him wrong.

The rest of the evening was free so people could get ready. Ginny ran over holding a bag full of makeup and other beauty products and grinning madly. She pulled the curtain over the bed and cast a silencing charm.

"Hermione, I'm so excited! Although, I can't believe you're going with Blaise," she said, making a face. She was the only one besides Blaise and I who knew who I was going with. "Hold still."

She applied makeup to my face, while chatting.

"I'm going with Neville, although I'm kind of regretting it now. Not that I don't like him, it's just, Harry asked me and I had already said yes to Neville. Of course it would be rude to say yes and leave Neville. He really is sweet. Great, you're done. Don't look at yourself in the mirror yet!" she said, snatching the mirror back from me.

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Alright."

"Now go get your dress on while I do me."

I left, feeling bad, although if I tried to do makeup, I would most probably fail.

I pulled my dress out and gazed at it. Ginny had helped me select it, and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever owned. It was light violet and not too showy, and it hugged my few curves, accentuating my features nicely.

I slipped the soft fabric over my head, careful not to let it touch my face. I turned to Ginny. She had already finished with her makeup and was putting on her dress. Hers was a dark green dress that flowed out in elegant waves. It brought out her creamy skin and shining eyes. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Ginny, you look amazing!"

"And I'm not even done with my hair!" she joked, "You should see yourself, Hermione. But don't!"

I laughed. "C'mon, Ginny. The ball starts in 45 minutes and we haven't done our hair."

While I couldn't do makeup, I could do hair. Pulling out a bottle of hair smoothing stuff I bought from my last trip to Hogsmeade with Ginny, who insisted I would need it someday, I asked Ginny if she needed help.

"That'd be great, but you should really do yours. I can manage."

"If you say so."

I spread the substance over my hair, surprised at how well it worked. I ran a brush through my hair. My usually frizzy hair immediately turned into soft ringlets. That's magic for you.

I pulled my hair into a half-up, half-down style and secured it with a hair tie. Then, I went over to Ginny. Her hair already looked great. She had naturally smooth, straight hair. I braided a small section and clipped it back. Five minutes to seven.

"Okay, now look," said Ginny, excitedly handing me the mirror.

I let out a gasp. I could hardly recognize myself. The person in the mirror had large, bright eyes, long lashes, rosy cheeks, soft, shiny hair, and an actual figure, as opposed to the usually frizzy, tangled hair, pale face, and rectangular body the typical me had.

"Wow...Ginny."

"I know, I'm amazing!" she joked.

"Thank you so much."

She smiled sincerely.

"Of course."

Outside the portrait, Blaise was waiting. His jaw literally dropped open when he saw Ginny and me.

"Wow. You guys look..." he trailed off, apparently speechless, eyes roaming over me. I caught Ginny smirking and blushed.

Neville arrived and had the same reaction.

"Well, shall we go or are you going to keep standing there drooling like idiots?" Ginny asked.

That seemed to put some sense back into them. They nodded and offered their arms. Together, we walked to the Great Hall, which was now decked out in bells, holly, mistletoe, lights, and wreaths. We had arrived there a little late because of all the gawking from Blaise and Neville, and when we stepped in, one person started staring, which led to another, which led to another, until everyone at the ball was staring. I blushed and walked down with Blaise.

"Wanna dance?" Blaise asked me.

"Sure."

After a while, Blaise led me over to where Draco was sitting with Pansy, looking very ticked off.

"Oh, um Blaise, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Draco doesn't-"

"It's fine," he interrupted as we reached them.

"Hey Drake," he said, flashing a grin.

"Blaise, you int-" Pansy began.

"THAT'S WHO YOU WERE TAKING?" Draco exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU IDIOT?! ZABINI, LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW."

"He doesn't if he doesn't want to. I'm fine with it, and you're not the boss of anyone."

Draco glared at me, but I didn't flinch. I was done dealing with his attitude.

For a few moments we stared at each other angrily, until Pansy tugged at Draco's shirt. Obviously, it would be rude to ignore your date, so he was forced to turn around.

"Let's go, Blaise," I said.

We went back to dancing, but after a couple of songs my feet started to kill me, even if they were only two inches high. Blaise offered to get me a drink, and kissed my hand when he left. I sighed happily and went over to Harry and Ron, who were sitting alone.

"Blaise is going to get drinks. Do you want to join us?" I asked, breathless.

"No, we would not like to join you and Zabini," Ron said nastily.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I muttered.

"He's a Slytherin. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy?" I cried. "The whole point of this is to make friends! And judging people by their house doesn't make you any better!"

"Looks like he's got more than friendship on his mind."

I stood up to go. I could handle one irrationally angry person, but not two of my best/once best friends. Turning around, I opened my mouth, but there was nothing left to say. I stormed off to Blaise by the drink table.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I replied, taking the drink and draining it. I reached for another and drained that one too.

"Hermione! That was firewhiskey!"

But I didn't hear him. The drink had filled me with raw courage, and I felt like I could do anything.

"Let's dance," I said, only letting him drain his drink too before I pulled him onto the dance floor.

We were dancing in ways I feel uncomfortable describing **(A/N: Remember, later there was rock music. That would've been weird if it were to classical music)** , although it felt wonderful at the time. We eventually moved to the side of the Great Hall, and I blame it on the firewhiskey, but I leaned up and kissed Blaise. Again, blamed on the firewhiskey, he kissed me back. He pushed me to the wall and lifted me up, not breaking the kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco see us, and his face turned angry and red. I woke up, and pushed Blaise off. We stared at each other in horrible silence for a second before Blaise said, "Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"No, it was my fault. I kissed you," I said, shocked by the truth of my words. My first kiss, the most special, happened when I was drunk with a person I didn't love like that. "Oh gosh. I think I'm going to go."

"Ok," he said. He looked like what I felt. Dazed and guilty.

I felt terrible, but I was too tired to do anything else. I started walking away, but was stopped by Ron.

"Just making friends, huh?"

"Ron! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was an accident that you were snogging against the wall. He's using you!"

"We were not snogging!" I cried. "And how dare you! I can take care of myself."

"Doubt it," he muttered.

We reached the steps. "If you're so worried, then you know the solution, don't you?"

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball, pack up the courage to ask me before somebody else does and not as a last resort!"

"Well, that's completely off the point! Hey, Harry."

I turned. "Where have you been? Never mind. Off to bed, both of you!"

"They get scarier when they get older," I heard Ron say to Harry.

"Ron! You spoiled everything!"

I sat down on the steps and started to cry. I took off my shoes and threw them to the ground, rubbing my sore feet. He had insulted Blaise, caused me to get drunk, and then insulted me. Great ending to what was supposed to be the best night of my life.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Blaise. I'm sorry," I said, expecting him to go away so I could continue my fit.

When he didn't, I said, "Blaise, I'm fine." I turned around, shocked. It was Draco, not Blaise. That made more sense. Blaise would have gone away.

"Oh, it's you."

"Ouch. You don't seem very happy to see me."

"Why would I? You've ignored me for the past two months."

He looked kind of hurt when I said that, but it was true. I still felt guilty though, so I said, "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm a little cranky right now."

He sat down.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. My father sent me a letter to meet him. He warned me to stay away from you and that I was dishonoring the Malfoy family name. He, um, entered me into the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I leaned into him and he put an arm around me. He leaned down and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. At first, I was too shocked to move, but eventually, my body naturally responded. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing like the one I had shared with Blaise. I could feel the electricity between us, and I tangled my fingers into his soft hair, not caring who saw us. Everyone was either in their dormitories or at the ball.

All too soon, he pulled away, my lips left tingling. "Granger, what are we doing?"

His cheeks were flushed, and he was shaking his head.

What were we doing? What was I doing? I kissed two different boys on the same day. _What was wrong with me?_

"We should both go back to our dormitories," he said.

I silently nodded, picked up my shoes and trudged off, not looking back.

That night, I lay awake. I guess Draco had forgiven me, but you never know. The next day, he could go back to his old, cold self.

* * *

Draco

I was having a lousy night, that night. Pansy whined pretty much the whole time after the first dance. Then, Hermione kissed Blaise! I understood what they meant by seeing red. Why I was mad, I had no idea. Seeing Weasley and Hermione fight, sadly, made me feel better. Granger looked completely and utterly upset, so I went to go comfort her. Too bad, too sad, Dad.

I really don't know what possessed me to kiss Granger. She just looked absolutely beautiful, even distraught. And before I knew what I was doing, I captured her lips in mine. Those few moments before I came to my senses were bliss. Hermione couldn't like me; she had just kissed another guy. I quickly pulled back.

"Granger, what are we doing?" I asked, because honestly, I had no idea. "We should go back to our dormitories."

She nodded and walked away.

I stared at her retreating back before leaving myself. She never looked back.

That night, I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

Oh, things had gotten complicated.

* * *

 **Whew, that was the longest chapter by far (Still not very long compared to other people, but whatever)! I wasn't very satisfied with that chapter, but it took all day to write it, so that's what it is. There's some Dramione lip action for you (probably not very good). Review, review, review, review, and review. Also, don't forget to review. Goodbye, Chao, Ciao, Doei, Wiedersehen, and Slán!**


	12. Moody

**SmileSimplify: He was not "trying to get lucky". He offered her punch, but she got another drink that just so happened to be firewhiskey. Blaise, himself, was drinking** **firewhiskey. Hermione is just awesome enough to get the hair right. And yes, stuff won't be too romantic because they are at a moderately young age.**

 **I don't know how many of you actually read these A/N's, but today's my B-Day, so if you could review, that'd make it the best B-Day ever! Chapter 12!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco

As soon I woke up, I felt my head pounding, reminding me of the night when I had been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, the thing had had started all of this. At least I woke up on my own bed this time, and not one of the Slytherin couches.

I looked over at the clock. 7:30. Pretty early for a Saturday. Oh well.

I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, dried my hair (magically), and put on a gray t-shirt. Since I had time, I would just go outside and jog to clear my head before breakfast. I needed to sort through my life because right now, it made no sense.

I jogged while letting my thought's wander until suddenly, I crashed into a wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall, but walls aren't that short. And they aren't outside.

I looked down. Hermione was stumbling backwards, clutching her eye.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Hermione! I just wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm fine, Draco."

"I'm so so sorry!" I repeated.

"I'm fine. You were probably just thinking about school."

"Er...yeah," I said, not wanting to admit that I was thinking about her.

Now that I had recovered from my shock, I really inspected her eye. It was turning a purple-black color, contrasting immensely from her usually creamy, pale skin. I winced.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the infirmary," I said, knowing that Madam Pomfrey could heal this in less than 10 minutes.

She grumbled an answer about how she was fine, this was completely unnecessary, but she let me lead her. When we got there, it was only 8:15. She sat down on a bed, and I sat across from her on a chair. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and began fussing over Hermione. In less than 5 minutes, she had Hermione's face go back to normal.

Hermione started walking out and I followed closely behind, easily keeping pace with her short legs.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, blushing slightly. I let it go, not wanting to push it. "What were you doing outside?"

"I told you. Thinking." At least that was truth. She nodded.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. She looked down and frowned.

"I should probably go. I promised Harry and Ron I would meet them at half-past 8."

"Ok," I said. Jealousy bubbled up in me when I saw her soft brown eyes light up at the mention of Weasley and Potter.

I turned and started walking away. I must have had a sour look on my face, because Hermione grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, _Granger_. Just kiss me and go prance away to your boyfriends!"

"You were the one who pulled away! I thought it meant nothing! It does mean nothing! Why can't you just forget it and be friends?" She yelled. She flushed bright red and threw her hands up.

The kiss meant nothing. It had been so obvious. I had deluded myself into thinking that I was special. That I had a chance.

We glared at each other, neither of us wanting to be the weak one. I gave up.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Fine, what?" she retorted.

"I'm sorry I've been such a git."

She grinned. "Well then, I'm sorry I've been such a prat."

I looked down at my silver watch. **(A/N: I know Hogwarts can't have electricity, but in the books, Ron had a watch (Ron's a pureblood so I assume Draco knows what a watch is too).** It was 8:34. We had been staring for a long time.

"You're late for Potter and Weasley."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Well, about that...there was no meeting. I just..." she trailed off, looking very awkward and not meeting my eyes. I smirked. "They were being gits last night at the ball."

"Agreed. We should probably head back."

"Yeah," she said softly.

Neither of us moved. I leaned towards her and slipped her hand in mine. She didn't protest. We walked hand in hand to the oak tree by the lake.

We ended up staying past breakfast, making jokes and telling secrets that we had never told anyone else before. When we finally walked back to the castle, which was when everyone else started coming out, I felt happier than I ever had before. No one else had ever understood me as well as Hermione. It was as if she had a window into my soul.

* * *

A few days later during my free period, I received a letter from Dumbledore that said to meet in his office tonight. I looked at Blaise, who I had forgiven a couple days earlier.

"I'm going to have to skip the exploding snap tournament tonight," I told him.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Dumbledore told me to meet him in his office. It's probably something to do with the Triwizard Tournament," I said, shrugging.

We both returned to our homework. Both of us had procrastinated on our 12 inch Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow. I had 8 inches done, but Blaise only had 5.

About 10 minutes later, I groaned in frustration. I had stated all of my points, but apparently, I had not given enough detail, considering the fact that I still had one more inch left to write. Blaise jumped at the sound. The common room had been silent, except for the crackling of the fire, the only thing that kept the room from being cold and damp, like the dungeons beneath the Malfoy Manor. He spilled ink all over his essay.

"Thanks mate! Now I've got to start over," he cried.

"No you don't," I said. I rolled my eyes and muttered a spell.

I walked to the library and in another 10 minutes, and I had figured out how to extend my conclusion just a bit farther. An eighth of an inch left to go. Well, that was okay. The only person that could possibly beat that was Hermione. I smiled, thinking of the frizzy haired brunette and walked outside.

"Hey, Draco! What're you smiling about?" I looked down and saw Hermione.

"Nothing," I said smirking at the angry look on Weasley's, who was standing behind her, face.

"Get out of our way, Malfoy," Weasley said.

I mock bowed and scooted over. I didn't want Hermione to be mad after we had just made up, and if I had to be civilized to her friends, then so be it.

None of them moved, just stood there with shocked expressions. Well, I could be a non-git when I really tried. Kind of.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, the hall's free if you ever feel like moving."

Weasley was the first to respond. He stiffly walked past, glaring at me when he walked past. Hermione and Potter followed.

"So what was that about?"

I jumped and turned. "Blaise, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he snickered.

I glared. "What do you want?" I asked crossly.

"I need your help with the essay."

I rolled my eyes. Much like how Hermione helped Potter and Weasley-there was no way those brickheads could get above an acceptable on their own- I helped Blaise, but only Blaise.

He fidgeted for a minute. "Well... I kind of need 3 more inches."

"Fine. Look over my essay. It's on the table by my bed."

"Thanks mate!" he said cheerily, and he walked away.

Well, now what to do? I had finished my essay. Quidditch was always a good way to relieve stress. I walked down to the pitch.

The whole thing was covered in green shrubbery. I gasped and walked forward. I didn't think I was supposed to see this. I spied a couple of people down further and ducked behind a bush.

"You were cruel. You sent me to Azkaban as if I weren't your son! The only thing that kept you from killing me was Mum," came an angry, spiteful voice.

Mad-eye Moody? What was he doing?

"Don't bring her-" came a strained voice.

"Silence! You have tormented me for years! Don't you think it is time for a change? The Dark Lord will rise, and you will be sorry for everything you did to his loyal followers. _Crucio!_ "

I heard muffled whimpering noises and saw the man's mouth open wide in a silent scream. I felt sick to my stomach. I ran inside, not bothering to be quiet. I didn't want to hear any more of this.

"Who's there?" Mad-eye barked, but I was already safely inside.

I passed by the Great Hall and glanced at the notice board. _Students not permitted in Quidditch Pitch._

Well, so much for that.

I slipped into my dorm, where Blaise was busy "looking over" my essay. He looked up, and his face morphed into an expression of concern, probably at my pale green face.

My father may have been a Death Eater, but I wasn't one.

"Mate, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost. Well, actually you don't, since we see ghosts all the time around here and you've never looked like that after seeing one."

I swallowed before answering. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," my voice coming out an octave higher than usual. I winced.

"You're obviously not, but I assume you don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah," I muttered.

He turned back to his essay.

"How are you still not done?" I asked incredulously, once I had gotten over what I saw- at least for the moment.

"Well, your essay isn't very good, and I'm having trouble getting information out of it."

I scoffed. Yeah right. "It's better than anything you could've done on your own."

"Nuh-uh. I could do much better than this if I really tried."

"Liar."

"Yeah, I lied."

We burst out laughing, and it felt so good to act like a normal teenager for once. With this year, times like this were rare.

I had a good two hours before I had to leave. "Exploding snap?" I offered. If I couldn't play exploding snap with him later, then I would now.

"Sure," he said. He sat up, pushed his essay-which now had only 1 inch left to go-aside, and pulled out his pack of exploding snap. "Classical or patience?" he asked.

"Classical."

We went on, playing for the full two hours. We played about 25 games, me winning most of them, until I realized it was time to go. I groaned.

"See you later," I told him.

I walked down to Dumbledore's office. Dang, what was the password? I fumbled around in my pocket for the letter. There was nothing. I left it in my dormitory. I groaned again. Then I saw Potter walking down.

He glanced at me. "Forgot the password, eh Malfoy? Fizzing Whizbees," he said.

The gargoyle leapt out of the way, and we walked in.

Ludo Bagman beamed as we walked in. "Excellent!" he said, "Now we can proceed. If you would all follow me."

He walked out the door, and we followed him until he stopped at the Quidditch pitch. Everyone but me gasped at the sight.

"Impressive, eh? By the task, Hagrid'll have them growing twenty feet tall," Bagman said. "This is the Third Task. You will be required to make your way to the center of the maze. Whoever reaches the Triwizard cup first will be declared winner. The champions will get headstarts based on their places."

We all looked at him dubiously. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. It couldn't be that easy!

"Ah! I know what you're thinking. It can't be that easy! Well, you're most certainly right. There are many obstacles on the way. We have imported a sphinx, Hagrid's bringing in his Blast-Ended Skrewts, and there's much more. Best be practicing your spells for preparation."

Ugh. Blast-ended Skrewts. I had had enough of those from care of magical creatures. I had gotten burned by one during the beginning of the year. I had passed by Hagrid's hut while I walked, and I remember seeing them. They had grown to be about 4-5 feet long, with a tough shell, and sparks flying out of the end.

"The event will be in two weeks, so do the best you can. You can go now."

I started to walk back and got halfway up the hill before I heard a faint, "Harry, wait! I need to talk to you!"

I kept walking, but as soon as I got to a place with cover, I turned around and started walking back. Making sure they couldn't see me, I leaned in and started eavesdropping.

"I was wondering if you needed any tips."

"I don't want to cheat, Mr. Bagman."

Ludo looked crestfallen. Why? I don't know.

"Oh, well, I best be on my way then."

He walked out of the Hogwarts gate, Potter staring after him. And then a crazed looking figure came ambling out of the woods. He stopped in front of a tree and said, "Yes, that'd be great. Would tea on Saturday afternoon work?"

I stared. Potter slowly approached. I imagined he had faced much more weird stuff than this.

"Mr. Crouch? Are you all right?" he asked uncertainly.

"I think 4:00 will be nice," he said to the tree and turned to Harry. "Help! He'll kill me! Get-" he managed to get out before seeming to choke. He turned back to the tree. "Yes, yes, that will work. Thank-"

He turned again. I watched in fascinated horror.

"Dumbledore! I need Dumbledore!" he said.

I ran out of my hiding spot. "Oi, Potter! I'll get Dumbledore."

"No!" he said. "I'll get him. Watch over Crouch!" He ran away before I had a chance to reply.

Great. Just great. I was stuck with the crazy old man. I backed away.

Moody came out of the forest, and I froze in shock. "You've gone too far. _Avada Kedrava_!" he shouted, pointing at Crouch. Then he turned to me and said, "You're lucky I have orders not to kill you. _Stupefy_!"

When I woke up, Potter was staring at me.

"Where'd he go, Malfoy?"

"What? I-I can't remember," I stuttered, my mind drawing a blank. My mind was teasing me, pulling the memories just out of reach.

"It is okay, Harry. You and Mr. Malfoy can go inside. We will take care of this."

We nodded. Truthfully, I didn't want to be any part of this. I couldn't remember anything past the point when Potter left to get Dumbledore. As we stepped towards the door, Potter rounded on me.

"What did you mean 'you can't remember'?"

"I don't know. I just don't."

"Dumbledore reckons you were stupefied. Do you remember who?"

It all came back. "Moody!" I exclaimed. "It was Moody!"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Malfoy, I know he did something bad before, but-"

I cut him off. "It was Moody!" I insisted.

I saw a flash of pity in his eyes. He shook his head.

Whatever. They could believe what they wanted to. I knew I was right.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," he said, walking away.

What just happened? No snide remarks. No insults. No jabs. If I didn't know better, I would think he was making an effort to not hate me because of Hermione.

But Weasley was just as nasty as before.

I turned and walked back too.

* * *

 **Haha! Longer than last chapter! Remember to pretty please with a cherry (or whatever you want) on top leave a review cause it's my B-Day! I haven't been getting very many reviews, so please review. It would mean the world to me! If it's bad please tell me so I can improve. Love you all!**


	13. The Third Task

**So, I promised in January that I would post on 7/30/16. Here is chapter 13 (finally)! Draco is OOC. You have been warned. Also, sorry I almost didn't update. It's been a long day, and I just got home.**

 **Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own Harry Potter. *Sigh***

* * *

Draco

For the next two weeks, all could I could do was wait. I honestly couldn't wait until the third task was finished. I was prepared enough with my spells, there was just the matter of running fast enough to beat the others. If I won, all would be well between my father and I and could go back to living a normal life. Finally.

A big screech filled the Great Hall, like always. My eagle owl, Spinks, swooped down and gave me an affectionate peck. I absentmindedly handed him some sausage as I opened the package.

As usual, there was a letter from my parents along with some treats. There was also a Daily Prophet, which I promptly threw away without looking at closely.

I pocketed my letter to read later, and went on to potions.

* * *

I glanced at my watch for the thirtieth time. Still thirty minutes. I looked back at my caldron. I needed to let it brew for five more minutes in order for it to turn into a pale blue. Mine was a sky blue color, so that wasn't bad. I looked around the room. Hermione was adding a spoonful of doxy venom to her potion. She must've already brewed it. She looked up and smiled softly at me. I grinned back. We hadn't been talking much lately.

I looked at my watch again. Twenty-nine minutes. I sighed.

Blaise nudged me. "Hey. Help me."

I looked at his caldron. It had turned a swampy green color instead of clear. I grimaced.

"What did you do?"

"I dunno. I just added the porcupine quills and it turned purple. Everything went downhill from there."

"Umm, Blaise, there aren't any quills in the recipe."

He grabbed his textbook and groaned. "Great. I don't have enough time to finish."

"Yeah you do. It's a short potion. I'll help when I'm done with mine."

He groaned again. "Might as well get started," he said, clearing his caldron. He proceeded to add a sprig of foxglove.

I checked my watch again. Thirty seconds. I kept staring. Fifteen seconds. Five seconds.

I put out the fire and put in five drops of flobberworm mucus and some doxy venom. The potion turned lavender. Infusion of wormwood. The potion turned lighter, but it was still lavender. It was supposed to be pale pink, but close enough, right? I got up and turned in my potion, finishing second to only Hermione, whose potion actually was pink.

I turned to Blaise, who had just finished brewing his, although it was an indigo color. I helped him with the rest, and by the end, his potion had turned red, which was much better than the black smoke that was coming out of Longbottom's caldron.

The bell rung, and I sprinted out of the classroom. Two days until the task. Just two. And I would win. This was my last chance to prove myself. I turned to a hallway with a blank wall. I walked past it three times, thinking _I need somewhere to practice for the Third Task, I need somewhere to practice for the Third Task, I need somewhere to practice for the Third Task._

Suddenly, a door appeared and I pulled it open and stepped inside. My usual training room, a maze similar to the one in our quidditch field, appeared. I smiled. I had discovered this room a few weeks ago when I was trying to hide from a giggling group of girls. I had walked by three times, thinking of how much I needed a place to hide, and a door had appeared. I went inside without thinking.

I started at the entrance and waited for the copy of Bagman's voice to come on. It always started in a minute.

Five minutes passed and there was nothing. I frowned and called, "Hello, room?"

I blushed, feeling like an idiot, although there was no one there to see me. Or so I thought.

"Hello, Draco," a cold voice echoed.

I turned around and saw my father sitting in a _comfy chair?_ Don't even ask me why he asked the room for that.

Anyways, he lounged on the chair, idly twirling his wand between his fingers. When he finally looked up at me, he said, "You seem to be working hard."

"Yes," I responded, relieved he wasn't there to confront me about Hermione again.

He nodded. Then he pulled out a newspaper from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it curiously, recognizing it as one of the Daily Prophet newspapers I had thrown away without looking at.

I swallowed when I saw the cover. It was Hermione and I kissing at the Yule Ball. "How- how did she get this?" I managed to choke out.

"Does it matter?" he asked. I opened my mouth, unsure how to answer. "Don't answer," he said coldly. "It was a rhetorical question."

I blinked.

He gracefully got up and walked over to me. " _Stay away from her_ ," he hissed in my ear. " _Last chance, Draco_."

With that, he swept out of the room and left me alone.

Almost immediately, Bagman's voice came on. I numbly took my place and started running through the maze.

* * *

"Ready? Go!"

I sprinted into the giant mass of hedges, using my 10 second headstart to my advantage. Each time I came to an intersection, I paused. Left or right? Then, I would keep running, memorizing the way I'd come.

I hadn't run into anything so far, surprisingly. I had no idea how much longer I had left to go, but I hoped it wasn't much. I made another turn and stumbled back when I saw a monstrous creature with deadly stingers. A blast-ended skrewt. Crap. I didn't really pay attention during Care of Magical Creatures.

It slowly crawled toward me. I shot the first spell I could think of at it, but it did no damage against its grey, shiny body armor. As it moved, I spotted a hole. If I could aim right, then maybe I could stun it. I ran back and shot it with as much force as I could muster. It stumbled and shook its head. Or at least I think it was its head.

It shot out sparks and I backed up again, looking for another hole in the armor.

 _Think, Draco_ , I thought. What had Moody said? The Impediment Jinx could slow down your opponent for about ten seconds. That would give me enough time to run past it.

" _Impedimenta_!" I shouted. Turquoise light show out from the end of my wand, and the blast-ended skrewt froze, paralyzed by my spell. I dashed as quickly as I could around it. As I turned the corner, I saw Krum and Fleur (Was that her name? Eh. Who cares anyways?).

As I carefully approached, I was able to see Krum's eyes. They were glassy and unfocused. If I didn't know better, then I would think he was under the Imperius Curse.

" _Crucio!_ " he yelled. Fleur's screams pierced the air and I shuddered. Perhaps he really was under the Imperius Curse.

I backed away, not wanting to get involved. I had come too far to be stopped by this.

 _Coward!_ I could practically hear Hermione shouting it. She would've helped. She would've known how to stop whatever they were doing.

I pushed the thought away. I didn't have the time to go back. There was still Potter to beat.

I made another left and tripped over something soft.

"What the-" I shouted, falling forward.

I turned back to see what exactly I had tripped on. It was Hermione.

A dead Hermione.

I gasped, air coming in short, erratic breaths. Hermione couldn't be on the field. She shouldn't be on the field. I fell to the ground on my knees, frantically trying to feel for a pulse or any sign of life.

When I found none, I let loose a sob. My worst fear had come true.

Wait a second. My worst fear.

I thought back to last year, when Lupin taught us about boggarts.

"So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

If it wasn't real, then there was nothing to fear.

"R-Riddikulus!" I cried.

The boggart didn't change.

"Riddikulus!" I cried again.

It still didn't change.

"Riddikulus!" I shouted with all my might.

This time, it did change, but another voice had shouted behind me. I spun around, looking at the person who had discovered what I most feared.

"Potter," I said. It didn't come as a shock, as I had heard his voice since I was eleven.

"Malfoy. Guess you're not so bad after all," he replied.

"Thanks. If that was a compliment," I added.

"It was."

"Then, thanks, I guess."

We nodded and turned. The task wasn't over yet.

I could almost feel the victory already. Another five minutes at the most and I would not only win, but I would gain the respect of the other students, redeem myself in my father's eyes, and... impress Hermione.

 _Not that you want to impress the muggle-born- you just want to prove that you're better at something_ , I quickly assured myself.

I turned another corner and there it was. The Triwizard Cup, that is.

I was immediately filled with happiness, almost giddiness. I was going to win. I ran as fast as I could to it.

When I got close, I started scanning for traps. After walking the halls of Hogwarts for more than three years, it had just become a habit.

I saw a odd shaped lump in the ground. It was hard to make out what it was in the dark, so I cautiously drew closer.

"Potter?" I asked in disbelief, for it was Potter lying on the ground, with a nasty looking scratch on his leg.

He looked up at me and glared half-heartedly. "It was a Blast-ended Skrewt," he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Caught me off guard," he added.

He had saved me from the boggart, I thought.

I grimaced. "Don't make me regret this Potter," I said. "Episkey."

His leg magically healed, and he stood up.

"Thanks, Malfoy," he muttered.

He only stood there watching me as I reached for the cup.

My hand was closer. Closer.

And faltered.

Harry was there first.

Hermione really was a bad influence on me. Or rather, good.

"You were here first, Potter."

He stared at me as if I had just proposed to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Go on! Take it!" I said. "You deserve it more than me," I muttered at the end. Wasn't it true though? Hadn't he defeated Voldemort? And all while I was spoiled in a manor, raised to be a prat.

"If you hadn't healed my leg, then I wouldn't have been able to reach it."

"And if you hadn't saved me from the boggart then I wouldn't have been able to even come here."

I supposed Harry could sense my dejection and defeat. "Together?" He asked. "It'll still be a Hogwarts victory."

I was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. "Together," I agreed. Who would've thought I would ever agree with Harry Potter?

Together we reached for the cup, and together we grabbed the handle.

Together, we spun off into nothing.

* * *

 **Spinks was going to be Draco's last name, but J.K. Rowling changed it to Malfoy, which is why I named his owl Spinks. Hehe. Oh well. Review :)**


End file.
